


Electric Fire

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol Danvers and Natasha Romanov want their friendship to take them to the next level.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 30





	Electric Fire

“So... are we, like, official or something?”  
Natasha curls her fingers along with Carol’s, her voice sounds small and hopeful. She perks into a mischievous grin as soon as Carol Danvers leans over and pecks her mouth.

“Would you like us to be?”

The innocent question has so much meaning, and that scares Nat in a good way. She has fallen in love with Captain Marvel, aka, Carol Danvers. 

“I would like that very much.”  
Natasha listens to Carol snort comically. She knows how geeky that response was, but the Black Widow doesn’t care. She has a certain old fashion way about her and will always be different in the 21st century.

“You are such a cornball, I love it,” Carol cracks up. She leans back to take in Nat’s overslept, bed head body—dressed in a tight, faded blue Frosted Flakes T-shirt with black leggings and solid white ankle cut socks. 

A cloud of self conscious hovers the redhead. 

“What?” she asks, not sure why Carol’s looking at her in complete silence.

“Oh, I’m just admiring you, that’s all,” Captain Marvel explains. 

“Um, thank you...?”

xxxx

Natasha picks up a silver-framed photo of a sun kissed face, mid-laughing Carol Danvers on a swing with a small, African-American girl placed on her lap. The photo has been taken in the fall, because there’s dead, crunchy leaves on the ground with a series of changing colored trees surrounding them. The photo has a life before Natasha, that she’s not a part of. It has memories that only belong to Carol, personally. 

“Who’s this?” she asks, glancing up to see Carol staring at her, expressionless.

“Her name’s Monica,” Carol says, taking a deep breath. “She’s sort of my... kid...”

“What happened to her?” 

“She’s with her mother in Louisiana,” Carol nods, looking down at the photo. “Maria, my best friend. I helped raise Monica until shit happened.”

Natasha flinches at the cuss word. Carol Danvers takes the photo from her and lays it facedown on the dresser. She can’t stand seeing the image of her with Monica, because it makes her remember Maria taking the photo that day, and thinking of Maria and their horrible fight, will make her cry.


End file.
